Shadow's Nightmare
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: A short story of what would have happened if Shadow had followed the road of Darkness and Evil in the game 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Contains Death and bloody horror.


******Hi people! Bloodrayne here!**

**I know I've been on Hiatus for a while, Shadowmjl and I moved house recently and I have been focusing on other projects too as well as having writers block on other things. **

**But anyway, here's a fic for you to enjoy, its not my best, but I wanted to write something.**

**The Story iskind of based on what would have happened if Shadow choose the Dark path in the 'Shadow the Hedgehog' game.**

**That's enough of me talking...so...Enjoy**

**Shadow's Nightmare**

Darkness was all around; the essence of Evil filled the world.

It filled the sky...it filled the streets. The world was ending...the streets were covered with blood and dead bodies, screams of terror rang through the air of those who had survived...For now...

There he stood, Shadow the Hedgehog, amongst the horror, he had caused this, he had caused all this chaos, but now he stood there, surrounded by the bodies of the humans he had killed.

He had found all the Chaos Emeralds in his quest to find out what he was really created for, he now knew the reason and for what he was meant for. He had decided to destroy the planet believing he could bring order and justice to the humans

Lying before him were the Sonic Team and the Chaotix, they had all tried to fight him and failed. They all lay on the ground, bleeding, broken, and ripped apart. They had not stood a chance against the powers he possessed.

The only ones left standing were Sonic the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, they stood before the evil black hedgehog who looked at them, his red eyes mad with bloodlust and power as the seven different coloured emeralds glowed and circled him, "Shadow..." said Sonic "Why? Why are you doing this?" Shadow looked at them, his eyes burned and his mouth curled into an evil smile.

"I am Shadow...the Hedgehog..." said Shadow "I was created to bring order and Justice to the humans" he then stepped towards the blue hedgehog and the white bat "With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to destroy this damn Planet! This is who I am!" he then smirked again looking at Sonic and Rouge.

"No..." whispered Sonic, "No...I won't let you! You monster!" He dashed towards Shadow, his fists raised and his teeth gritted, "NO!" Shouted Rouge as Sonic dashed forward. Shadow smirked harder, and then got into a fighting stance. Sonic went to punch Shadow but the black hedgehog stopped his punch.

Sonic then went for him again but Shadow blocked that one too, he then pushed Sonic backwards, sending the blue hedgehog flying and making him fall over the corpse of Knuckles and on the bloody corpse of Amy Rose. Sonic gagged as tears fell from his eyes at his fallen friends, he had mourned for them through screaming as they fell from Shadow's killing blows but the tears fell again as he looked into the lifeless eyes of Amy Rose.

His sadness turned to fury and he jumped up again determined to get revenge for his fallen friends. He went for Shadow again but the powerful, black hedgehog blocked his every move and pushed him back, toying with him. He knew he was powerful enough to destroy Earth's hero but he wanted to play around first.

Sonic then jumped into the air and began spinning but Shadow gave a strong uppercut punch to the hedgehog, making him flip over twice before landing on the blood soaked ground. He looked up from the ground, blood pouring from his nose and lip, Shadow then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

Sonic choked but he still continued to fight; Shadow then narrowed his eyes and hissed menacingly, "Time to die!" Sonic used his foot and kicked himself free from Shadow's grip, then went for him again with a clenched fistbut no sooner did he do sothen Shadow made his hand glow yellow.

As the blue hedgehog went for him; Shadow punched Sonic in the stomach, as he did Sonic gasped and choked in pain. Rouge screamed as she saw what Shadow had done; He had used his chaos powers to rip through Sonic's stomach, making him bleed internally. Sonic choked again as blood flowed from his mouth. Shadow smiled evilly, and then wrenched his hand out of Sonic's stomach.

Sonic gripped his stomach and fell to his knees next to Amy's corpse, he choked on his blood as he placed his bloody white gloved hand on Amy's cold lifeless hand**. **Rouge cried in sadness as she watched the heroic blue hedgehog lie there dying next to the pink hedgehog he secretly loved and clasp her hand as he took his last breath.

Rouge swallowed hard as she watched him lie still, never to move again, she then looked towards Shadow who clenched his bloody hand and stepped towards her**.** She looked into his eyesand stared hard into them, trying to find at least some humanity, but all she saw was madness, the hedgehog she had loved, the one she had cared for, he was gone, all that was left was a monster, a mad, bloodthirsty monster.

As the tears fell from her eyes she went for Shadow and aimed a flying kick at him, but Shadow grabbed her leg and swung her around and threw her against a wall. Rouge cried out in pain as she hit the wall but she went for Shadow again, but he flew towards her and grabbed her pulling her towards him.

"Why?" she sobbed in sadness and anger, "Why do you do this Shadow?" Shadow just smirked, "It's what I was created for..." he whispered. "This is who I am...and I know my purpose..." "No..." whispered Rouge "No! You're not Shadow! You're not the Shadow I know and love...You're a monstrosity!"

She kicked Shadow in the groin making him let go of her, she then tried to punch her, but Shadow grabbed her fist and gave it a twist breaking it, Rouge screamed in agony and cradled her broken wrist, she fell to the ground in pain. Shadow then stood before her and raised his hand that began to glow yellow, his eyes wild with massacre and lust for death.

"No..." pleaded Rouge, "No...NO PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as Shadow brought his hand on her, as he struck her down with his Chaos Powered hand his eyes had looked into her frightened aqua ones and felt nothing for her final terrified moments...

Shadow's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed sweating heavily. He grabbed his head and gasped in horror. Why did he have that horrible dream? Why did it plague his memories? He looked across to Rouge lying next to him and sleeping peacefully.

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of that horrible dream, he remembered that time when he fought Black Doom and how he had chosen to help save the planet and defeat that evil creature. "Would what I dreamt of?" he thought "Be what could have happened if I had followed the wrong path?"

He looked across to Rouge who was still laying there fast asleep and looking so peaceful, the moonlight was shining through the window making her white fur glow like moonstone. He lay back down and began to stroke her hair whilst looking at her pretty face, being with her always made him feel calm, he was grateful to her for being there for him, even when things got difficult for him.

She had always been there, she had stood up for him, even given him a home, now they were lovers and he could not be happier, "I would never hurt you" he whispered, "Never..." He continued to stroke her fur and look at her peaceful expression; she was so deadly asleep she did not feel him. Shadow continued to stroke her hair until his hand rested on her soft shoulder and he fell fast asleep.

**Well...there it is, I bet a lot of you guessed it was gonna be a nightmare in the end. Like I said, it wasn't my best, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love Bloodrayne.**


End file.
